Yours always
by NancyErin
Summary: Always 4x23 the hot part... what Andrew Marlow did not show. Enjoy! English is not my mother tongue but I do the best I can!


Title: Yours always

Author: Nancy Erin

Rated: M

Summary: Set-up 4x23 Always – Finally they can get rid of the sexual tension

* * *

_What do you want, Beckett?_

_You!_

She said. No matter how mad and upset Castle felt with her, he just couldn't ignore her words. Did she just say that she wanted him? Like in now, forever, always? He must have been dreaming, but no. Here she kissed him again. He wasn't dreaming. She was actually kissing him.

Totally taken off guard, he though managed to take a step back. How long had been waiting for this? For her to kiss him like that? For her to finally admit her feelings for him? For finally acknowledging and not ignoring that there was something more than just partnership between them? Too long… Four years, he had said it earlier when they had argued.

_I am so sorry Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry._

She breathed against his lips, her hands cupping either side of his head.

He still needed to know what had made her change her mind.

_What happened?_

_He got away, and I didn't care. I almost died and all I could think about was you. I just want you._

She always had him, but that she didn't know... yet. He was going to make sure that she knew she would always be his. Her lips were on his again. They felt warm and tender. When she parted, the tip of her finger caressed the corner of his lips, which was his undoing, pushing her up against the wall behind them and kissed her forcefully. How many times had he dreamed about _really_ kissing her? He lost track of time. What he was sure of was, that kissing her for real was a million times better than in his dreams. This was the real thing. This was it. He wanted her. She wanted him. What else did they need?

Every inch of his body was aching to touch her, to kiss her, and no matter what he did, it didn't go fast enough. He wanted all of her... drink in all her beauty. Her body was intoxicating and on fire. Her breathing mirrored his own as they sought for each other.

He took a few seconds away from her, to take a look at this scar that once almost took her away from him. But she was here, with him, alive. God, yes, she was alive! His fingers carefully skimmed across it, but she caught his hand brought it up against her heated skin, both understanding the impact that bullet once had on their lives. With his hand resting against her chest, she brought her hand to touch his cheek, kissed him sweetly. He kissed her back.

Their kiss gradually paced down before they broke apart, noses touching, blue eyes gazing dreamingly into green ones. A soft smile grew on her face, as she fetched his hand, intertwined their fingers and pulled him to his bedroom. With one foot she pushed the door shut behind them. They were alone, she knew that, but just in case… She made quick work of his black shirt, ripping it open with an extreme force making the buttons fly across the room.

"Hey, that was like my favorite shirt", Castle threw in playfully.

She giggled – yes, Kate Beckett could do that and Castle loved the sound of it, "I'll buy you a new one"

She kissed him hard. She wanted him. Needed him. Right here, right now. She couldn't get enough of his mouth. He was constantly reaching for her throat, but instead she kept pulling his head back so she could kiss him all over again. His lips were luscious, hot, on fire. His tongue tipped against the pulse on her throat and a moan escaped from her.

"Castle…" she mumbled, eagerly pushing her body all the way up against his.

She could feel the erection growing between his legs already and it only spurted her on for more. Her left hand traveled down between their bodies purposefully brushing it up against his length. His hips unconsciously bucked into her when he felt her touch against his hardness. Neither could quite believe how horny they actually were, but four years of sexual tension was doing it for them.

"Oh God, Kate" he breathed raggedly.

Mouths, lips, tongues tasting, and hands and fingers touching everywhere. As soon as Beckett hit the edge of the bed with her calves, she tumbled her way back onto his bed with yet another giggle. Castle instantly pinned her beneath him, attacking her hot throat, the warm skin with his mouth, his fingers fighting to get rid of the damn bra while his manhood pressed between her legs.

She could see the fire burning in his eyes. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Now. Hesitation briefly flickered across his features and she felt the need to let him know that she wanted this badly.

"I want you. Now, Castle… all of you" she breathed heavily, her eyes boring their way into his soul.

She meant what she said. Castle knew that. But he wanted it to be the right thing to do. He didn't want either of them have regrets later on. There was no turning back.

"I love you, Kate." He felt the urge to let her know how he felt even though she knew that already and kissed her fully. Their tongues danced for half an eternity while they both blindly fumbled with their irritating clothing that clearly seemed to be in the way for what they had in mind. A few awkward moments, they were both naked and with no regrets, Castle felt her readiness. Apparently making out with him was enough to get her this excited. She was more than ready for him.

"Rick?" The use of his first name shook him out of his daydream. He'd been lost in his thoughts for a while there, even though his eyes had rested on her all this time.

She spread her legs wider, inviting him. The tip of his erection grazed against her wet folds. Her eyes drifted shut from the emotions cursing through her body at an incredible speed. He inched himself into her, steadily, until he was deeply seethed within her.

"Oh God, that feels good" Beckett moaned into his ear, her breath tickling against his skin.

He started thrusting right away, covering her body with his, needing to be skin to skin with her, having sex and making love at the same time. It felt good, it felt right… so long… too long… the more he thrusted into her, the louder her moans got. Her breathing was hard and shallow, as was his as they became one, as they finally became lovers.

Even though this was their first time, they were working in sync. Beats of sweat started forming across both bodies under their hectic and frantic movements. They didn't and couldn't stop,… not now… not now that they were so close… oh so very close to the edge already. It was fast, hurried through, but most certainly not undesired, unwanted and unloved.

Love is what brought them together. Finally.

"Kate" Castle called out, his hands cupping the back of her head, his lower body pumping in and out of her. When her green sparkling eyes opened up to gaze at him, he added, "I'm gonna cum, Kate."

Her breath hitched at his words. She was close too. Oh so close. She responded and bucked her hips up to meet his thrust, so in sync, searching for the culminating point. On every inward thrust he hit right up against her g-spot which rapidly sent her off into bliss, taking him along with her.

He felt her body clench hard around his stiff pumping member, watched, and tried to memorize every single feature on her angelic face as she came undone because of him. He though didn't have the chance to do this fully as her inner muscles squeezed hard around him, as his orgasm washed over him making his body collapse over hers.

They both fought for air for a while, trying to get back to their senses, absorbing what had just happened, but neither really cared. They were in bliss... happy... ... together... always.

* * *

The End


End file.
